


Acute Angle

by Tauren_Priest



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tauren_Priest/pseuds/Tauren_Priest
Summary: As a transfer student, Adam kept his distance with everyone until he met Blake.





	1. Chapter 1

July, 2000. Los Angeles

 

Adam had a bad feeling.

 

His parents didn't ask about what he did today or anything interesting lately. They weren't really interested in knowing, but it was the only way to show that they care and love him.

 

They were always busy, Adam understood that. He got frustrated from time to time, never expected them to show up in any of his important school events, nor spending time with him besides holidays. Their absence sharped him to be unnaturally independent, Adam felt like he was the only one living in this apartment most of the time, he did the chores, cooked every meal, watched television by himself.

 

That strange silence was awfully suffocating, reading those unease expressions of his parents, he knew what is coming, he expected its coming, just not now, it was too soon, way too early.

 

It was hard to miss those eye contact and the legs kicking under the table, pushing the responsibility to start the conversation.

 

"Where are we going this time?" Adam sighed. His family had been moving around the states ever since his sixth grade. He thought of yelling at his parents, blaming them for constantly moving, saying that he hates them. No, he was way beyond that stage, all he could do was embracing the reality.

 

"Nashville, the house will be ready by late August,"  
"You'll like living there, sweetie."

 

Adam didn't bother to give a fake smile. It broke his heart to leave his friends James and Jesse, he though he will finish high school in Los Angeles. End up, he got to leave after freshman year. When his life was finally on track for the very first time, then God pranked on him again.

 

* * *

 

 

September, 2000. Nashville

 

  
"It's gonna be fine." Adam whispered to himself. He was lucky to join Nash High School right on time before winter semester started.

 

Stayed in a shady corner of the corridor outside his classroom, Adam entered after most of his 'classmates' entered, avoided sitting on someone's seat, picked a first-row seat near the window.

 

He could feel those gazes on his back, those doubtful murmuring must be talking about him.

 

Adam didn't bother to make new friends, he wasn't ready for starting a new life here, still missed his old school, mostly thought about good times with James and Jesse.

 

He was not cold and distanced when his new classmates spoke with him, yet he kept shutting people out, not wanting to get hurt again. 'New place, new start' was a lie, it was a cycle that takes him time to recover then strike him in the head when he heals from the previous moving.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Smart? Adam never considered himself being smart, he was simply good at picking up new knowledge. Even if he knows the correct answer, his lips stayed seal. No one likes know-all or smart-else, Adam understood the consequences of being under spotlight, classmates would ask for copies, bullies would mess with him and people would start labeling him nerd or teachers' pet.

 

From time to time, Adam got pushed from the back in the corridor. Those weren't accidents, those childish football players turned back to check his expression, his poker face gave them no satisfaction. Then they started to messing with his table, pulling things out of his drawer, drawing dicks and butts on his desk. They eventually got bored with him, lacked the incentives to mess with him.

 

  
The peace didn't last long.

 

Adam usually stayed for around an hour after school to finish his assignments or readings, didn't want to return to that empty house so early.

 

Then, there came another football player, Blake, literally a bigfoot that Adam saw on discovery channel. Adam couldn't help to wonder about what did his parents feed him, he was at least 6 feet tall and with a large body frame filled with muscle. His long curly brown hair and ocean blue eyes made him looks much less intimidating.

 

The giant threw paper balls and planes at him while Adam was writing or focusing. Adam tried to ignore him like the way he responded to the rest of them, yet Blake was much more persistent. The cold respond only resulted in bigger and more paper ball aiming at his head.

 

* * *

   
November 

 

The football season ended for a month already, Adam got to enjoy his peace as the post season practices were less frequent. It'd been weeks since he last got shot by Blake's paper ball.

 

Weird that he missed the stupid laugh that Blake made when those paper ball successfully disturbed him. Not to mention that distinct beaver pelt sweaty smell of the giant, Adam had the urge to throw Blake into a washing machine every time he walks by.

 

Adam packed his stuff, left earlier than usual.

 

Walking past the corridor, he spotted Blake in another classroom. The giant was making out with a girl from other class. The blondie looked really short on Blake's lap.

 

 _'Everyone looks small comparing with Blake,'_ Adam corrected himself.

 

Adam quickly stepped away, lowered his head and hurried his steps. Now he understood why Blake wasn't there to bug him lately.

 

* * *

 

January

 

New semester started out quite well, yet Blake started throwing things at him again.

 

It was a Tuesday after school, Adam thought he was the only one in classroom, since football practice started already.

 

A tall shadow entered, tumbling towards Adam. Blake kicked the surrounding chairs away, roared like a mad man.

 

He backed off immediately, stuck close to the wall, arms crossed to hold tight of his backpack. Scared if the furious beast would unleash his anger on him, shivered like a cornered prey.

 

Blake swiped out all everything in his sight, including Adam's stuff, his metal pencil case stroke perfectly at Adam's forehead.

 

"Ouch!" Adam moaned innocently, muted abruptly when the giant turned his gaze at him.

 

It took Blake a few seconds to calm down, walked to Adam, knelt and dragged Adam's palm from covering his forehead. Adam struggled a bit, not sure whether Blake was going to hurt him.

 

"Just a scratch, no blood at all," Blake said softly, thumb rubbed on the reddened area.

 

"What's wrong with you?" Adam broke free from his grip, stood up and started picking up his stuff. Why couldn't they stay in Los Angeles? He would be hanging out with his James and Jesse, not stuck in here with a bunch of rednecks bullies.

 

"I'm sorry." Blake apologized, helped to pick up Adam's notes. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I wasn't trying to hurt ya."

 

"It wasn't about ya. I' m about to get banned from the team." Blake placed some of his note back. He was going to be banned from playing football in the following season if he continues to get shitty grades 

 

"You deserve that." Adam took his stuff back and walked toward the door.

 

Blake rushed before him and blocked the door, Adam's words pissed him. Maybe he was dumb, but the kid had not idea that football meant the world for him, missing his last high school football season would ruin his dream.

 

"What...... Get...... Get out of my way," Adam tried not to panic, but he just witnessed the rage of Blake.

 

Blake narrowed his eyes at Adam, expression softened suddenly.

 

"If ya help with my assignments and tests, I'll......"

 

Adam exhaled in great relief.

 

The giant shrugged, realized that there was nothing for him to offer besides not throwing paper balls at Adam.

 

"Okay, ya'll be under my watch, no one gonna mess with ya." Blake knew the kid has no reason to help him, and his proposal didn't sound attractive at all.

 

Adam rolled his eyes, Blake was the only one who annoyed him.

 

"C'mon, just for god sake. Ya got nothing to do anyway," He said and leaned closer.

 

True. Adam glanced doubtfully at Blake, it couldn't be a good idea. He would surrender easily if Blake coerced him to accept the deal. Looked into those sincere blue eyes, he nodded. "Fine, fine. I'll help."

 

Blake wrapped his arms around the nerdy savior, palm messed with his smooth black hairs. He showed a cheerful grin as he felt more secure from being probated.

 

"Let me go." Adam's palm pressed at Blake's solid chests, he had enough of Blake's awful odor.

 


	3. Chapter 3

"That's not fair,"

 

"Say it to the principal," The football coach shook his head, "I don't have a say in it."

 

"How...... But I......" Blake bit his lower lips, turned around and left the field.

 

"Hey, where you going?"

 

The football player didn't respond. He just got informed about the new policy that athletes with shitty grades would be banned from playing in the upcoming game season.

 

There was no way that he could avoid the probation, the more he thought about it, the more frustrated he became. He failed half of the subject in the past three semesters, and the rest were just nearly passed. Algebra, chemistry, geography, all these stuff meant nothing for him, yet they stepped on his way to the professional football league.

 

That damn probation. Blake kicked away those chairs around him, swiped off anything in his reach, didn't realized he walked back to his classroom and his rage affected Adam until that painful moan.

 

* * *

 

  
"Are ya gonna be fine?" Trace Adkins, also a defense line player, asked Blake during their lunch break in the cafeteria the day after, it would be a huge problem for the team without one of the main players.

 

"I got that taken care already," Blake answered casually, he was confident with his agreement with Adam.

 

  
At first, Adam thought half an hour after school was enough. He expected too much from Blake.

 

Firstly, he couldn't finish the assignments that quick, which came to the second issue. There were way too many subjects he needed to cover after seeing Blake's grade sheet, he literally had the worst foundation about high school or middle school knowledge.

 

Adam facepalmed a couple of times when he saw Blake filling in some idiotic answers.

 

"It isn't going to work." Adam sighed, Blake was beyond help. He could let Blake copies his assignments, but he still needed to pass the exams by himself since they sat at polar opposite in classroom.

 

Unless....... they start from basic.

 

"We need more time," Adam sighed.

 

Blake knew the necessity, regretted sleeping or daydreaming in class for the past few years.

 

"I can pick ya up after practice. Would that be okay?"

 

* * *

 

 

Adam's parents gave permission easily, didn't ask much. They perhaps glad that Adam finally hung out with someone other than himself in Nashville.

 

He waited at doorstep patiently, anxious about going to Blake's place, they barely knew much about each other, and they never spoke until yesterday. Gazed at the dim purple sky, till an old blue pickup truck pulled over.

 

Adam switched off all the light before he left, locked the door afterward.

 

Never been on a pickup truck before, Adam wondered how free and relaxing it could be laying on the truck underneath the stars.

 

"Ya ready?"

 

Adam nodded.

 

But the inside of Blake's truck was horribly dirty, full of trash and his sweaty smell. Adam tried to focus on the conversation instead of his urge to clean up the truck.

 

"Ya're quiet, I thought ya are muted at first,"

 

"That's why you keep throwing stuff at me?"

 

"Narrr, it's cute when yar cheeks lighten up," Blake turned the wheel with ease, "So where ya from?"

 

"Los Angeles. Before that Chicago, Boston, New York……"

 

"What brought ya here?"

 

"My parents, they got allocated to different offices every few years."

 

Adam rubbed his palms, not sure if Blake forgot to switch on the heat or he didn't need that.

 

"Oh… Sorry about that, the heat is broken." He spared a hand to grab Adam's, those small hands were freezing, better got to his place soon. Blake lived in west Nashville and they were only half way through.

 

"It's gonna take a while," He grabbed a t-shirt from the back, and tossed to Adam as blanket. "Here,"

 

Adam appreciated Blake's gesture, but the shirt had that distinct sweaty smell like Blake, rather kept his hands off the beaver pelt scent.

 

Blake ignored Adam's hesitation, pulled the shirt on his collar to cover his body.

 

Blake was in fact quite gentle, different from the annoying lummox he thought Blake was.

 

* * *

 

 

The moment he entered Blake's place, his positive impression of Blake dropped immediately. The house was worst than his car, food boxes and drink cans everywhere, a chair that held a huge pile of clothes, unwashed dishes and pans accumulated for days in the sink.

 

Total chaos. Adam amazed how Blake could live in a place like this.

 

And that smell, Adam now understood. Blake rarely washes his cloth, not until the pile collapses, he was too lazy and simply wore the same cloth for a few days.

 

Adam tried his best not to show any sign of disgust to the mess.

 

"Ya hungry?" Blake asked if Adam ate before, starving after weight lifting and physical training.

 

"No. Just ate." Adam sat on the couch, started to tidy the coffee table.

 

Blake glanced at the sink for a bit, dropped the idea of cooking mac and cheese, then threw some 'hot pockets' in the microwave.

 

'That's not a meal at all,' Adam thought to himself. He wanted to pick up all the trash so badly.

 

"Do you need to take a shower?" He asked, subtly hinted the smell issue.

 

"Hmmm? I did, right after practices."

 

"Let's start with your geometry exercise." All Adam wanted was to end this tutorial sooner.


	4. Chapter 4

_A week later_

 

Pizza Hut boxes, Hot Pocket packages, Sonic drinks cup, burger wrappings from some unknown food trucks, Adam's mind was filled with those trash around him.

 

He was impressed by his self-control against the urge of cleaning up Blake's place. It would be rude, right? But his hand was reaching an empty pizza box, he could almost touch it.

 

No, stop it, no. Adam's consciousness tried to battle against his cleaningness desire.

 

_'Just the boxes,'_  
_'And the drinks,'_  
_'Don't forget to check under the couch,'_

 

Adam completely surrendered as he picked every single trash in the living room, threw them into the trash bin outside.

 

"Ya don't have to……" Blake felt sorry about the mess, he usually deals with it when he ran out of space to sit.

 

"It's nothing, that's what I do at home." Adam shrugged, didn't face Blake while replying. His gaze landed on the sink, he had to wash his hands anyway.

 

The sound of running water lured Blake from those geometry questions. Relieved, it was comfortable without Adam beside him, felt like a fool to his little fellow.

 

Blake accepted his help on chores easily, not only because of his laziness. He was attracted to the scene, watching Adam from behind, a sense of family and belonging stroke him.

 

Adam was quick, didn't take him long to rinse all the dishes, placed them into the dish washing machine.

 

Their gaze met once Adam recalled his purpose here, the little fellow blushed with shame as Blake's gaze fixed on him.

 

He must have offended or insulted Blake, it was rude for Adam to tidy his place, he had no rights.

 

The giant swallowed hard, "I…… I need some help with this." Turned back to his work.

 

* * *

 

  
He tried his best to avoid eye contact or conversations other than school or academic. Where was his manner? He questioned himself, wished he didn't touch the trash and dishes.

 

"Thank ya," Blake said on his way sending Adam home, "For coming over."

 

Adam nodded, still embarrassed about his actions.

 

"The laundry machine is in basement,"

 

Adam took a few seconds to determine whether this was a sarcastic comment, then remembered Blake was a straight forward person.

"I'm not your maid," His voice showed his relief.

 

* * *

 

 Adam's home

  
The atmosphere during dinner was same as usual, short conversions jumped from topic to topic.

 

As they didn't want to bring any work-related topics back home, they really didn't have much to say.

 

His mother seemed more relaxed tonight, kept a calm smile at her son.

 

"What?" Adam expected the smile comes with a catch.

 

"Nothing, just so glad that you finally get used to here, hang out with new friends,"

 

Friend? Adam had doubts to the statement. He would like to be friend with Blake, yet not sure if Blake shared the thought. The giant was friendlier than before, but friendship was more than that.

 

* * *

 

  
Adam didn't ask about Blake's family. Through washing the pile of cloth, Adam figured out Blake lives with his father, who was away from home for quite a few days. The proportion and size of cloth told him enough.

 

He sniffed at the wet clothes, satisfied by the refreshing mint scent.

 

Finally! His internal cheered that he could get rip of the awful smell now.

 

Adam shook his head, he had a greater concern here. A few important tests were coming up, he got to secure Blake to pass.

 

* * *

 

  
"No, it's an acute angle, it must be smaller than 90 degrees," Adam pointed Blake's error while he was half way solving the unknown angles in the graph. "The interior opposite angle is the sum of angle a and b, not just a."

 

Those rules, circles and angles, they sounded much easier when Adam was beside him, guided him step by step.

 

Blake could feel Adam's effort, the way that he explained to him all over again, warned him about the common errors people made. Appreciated that Adam didn't get impatient with him. This wasn't his first time asking people for help with his schoolwork, his teammates were not so brighter than him, while the others got tired helping him easily and rather gave him the answers to copy directly.

 

"You get it now?" Adam's high pitch voice dragged Blake back from his thoughts.

 

The giant nodded, went on to next question.

 

"Ya can be a teacher,"

 

Adam startled at Blake. Unlike the football player, he hadn't decided what to do upon graduation.

 

"Why's that?"

 

"It suits ya. Ya're smart, patient and ya look like one."

 


	5. Chapter 5

Early March, Chemistry laboratory

 

"The due date is the week after spring break," Mr. Frasier reminded the class about the group assignment, "Late submission will receive a mark penalty, make sure you hand in on time, it weights one-fifth of the grade."

 

Adam could feel the eyes on him when the bell rang, he grabbed his bag without sparing a look, headed to the door in hurry. Blake was way ahead of him with his athlete speed, grabbed him aside.

 

"He's taken," The tall giant announced loud and clear, shooed always those who were going to invite Adam.

 

Adam felt complex when he noticed the disappointment in his classmates' eyes, he was way more than just a ticket to good grades.

 

"Do I have a say? I haven't decided…..."

 

"Nope, ya're mine." Blake interrupted his complaint.

 

You are mine. The words were strangely satisfying for Adam, knowing Blake needs him.

 

* * *

 

 

"Haven't seen you with the blonde girl?" Adam asked when Blake was driving him home after their night time tutorial. That girl should be in the cheerleader team if Adam recalled correctly, he hadn't seen them together since last semester.

 

"Miranda?" Blake replied reluctantly. "There's nothing, not anymore." His tone sounded bitter, expression tensed unpleasantly.

 

"Oh," Adam turned to the side window, hid his smile from Blake.

 

"It didn't last long. She didn't tell me why."

 

"Maybe it's about your smell or stinky truck." Adam mocked, although Blake's pickup truck was as tidy as his place now.

 

Blake kept a hand on the wheel, glanced at Adam with that stupidly charming smile, raised his armpit toward Adam. "Ya mean my manly musk?"

 

"Keep it away from me," Adam protested. Since Blake's clothes were cleaned more often, the awful sweaty smell was gone, but he still got that beaver pelt scent. He'd used to it already, got to accept that was part of Blake.

 

"Are ya free this Saturday?" Blake changed their subject. Their spring break would start soon and his team scheduled a boot camp in Alabama. "I'll leave with the team on Monday."

 

"Of course," Adam's smile faded.

 

"See ya then." Blake parked at Adam's driveway.

 

* * *

 

 

Adam laid on his bed, started planning things to do during the break. Between every thought of things to do, Blake came up to his mind easily. Then, the scene when he discovered Blake making out with Miranda replayed, wondered the texture of those lips, imagined the warmth to be on Blake's lap.

 

Not sure if he actually has a crush or just really like Blake as a friend, he never spent that much time alone with someone.

 

The relationship he had with Blake was different from that with Jesse and James. It was full of fun and joy with his buds in LA, but with Blake, there was something that made him anticipated to see Blake, and woke his guardian nature to take care of the big child.

 

'A jock like Blake only interested in cheering team blondy anyway.' Adam whispered softly, wished to suppress his tumbling thoughts.

 

* * *

 

 

Blake lit a smile when found his dad' truck outside their house.

 

His dad, Richard, spent the past few weeks in Athens, Alabama for work.

 

"Hey, dad," Blake welcomed his father as he stepped in.

 

Richard looked at his son with a wicked smile, amazed by the tidiness of their house. Everything organized in a systematic way, no trash or dirty cloth in sight, barely recognized this was really his home.

 

His son would never clean up his mess, unless he got some ulterior motives.

 

"Did I interrupt ya?" He peeked at Blake's truck through windows, then gaze shifted to his room.

 

"Hmmm?"

 

"Son, I don't mind ya having fun, just be sure ya got protection."

 

"I've no idea what ya saying," Blake picked up his assignment from the coffee table. "If ya mean the house, is my friend who cleans it,"

 

"When will ya introduce she to me?"

 

"No, dad. It's Adam." Blake chuckled, "He comes here to help with my homework. Don't ya remember I told ya about the probation?"

 

"Oh yea……" His expression darkened knowing how much football meant to his son. "Ya gonna be fine?"

 

Blake had faith in Adam, nodded without hesitation.


	6. Chapter 6

First day during Spring break

 

Sitting beside Blake, watched the older teen drove with great mood, listened to his deep husky voice singing along with country radio, Adam wasn't sure if Blake was in holiday-mood or excited to leave with his football team soon.

 

Adam still hadn't figure out how to spend his spring break, his parents were still too busy to spend time with him. He had his Christmas alone in Nashville already, and he had not felt that unsettle and lonely like right now, wished Blake can stay here with him.

 

There was another pickup truck outside Blake's place, a middle-aged man loaded tool boxes and other construction stuff on the back of the truck.

 

"That's my dad," Blake noticed his curiosity.

 

"Where's your father going?"

 

"Athens, Alabama, just for a few weeks this time."

 

That reminded Adam how similar they are, being alone at home for most of the time.

 

* * *

 

 

  
His father seemed eager to meet Adam, approached immediately.

 

"Richard Shelton," His dad greeted, hand outstretched to Adam,"I hope my boy didn't cause ya any troubles."

 

Adam shook his head.

 

There was hope in Richard's eyes when Adam met his gaze, there was something his father wished to say, yet the words stuck. "Is......"

 

"Is he gonna......" Richard kept his voice down, as Blake went into the garage to help him loading tools.

 

"His grades will be fine, I promise,"

 

Richard nodded in relief, muted when his son came close with his last set of tools. "I should probably go now."

 

* * *

  

Their entire day had been devoted to finishing all Blake's assignments.

 

"Do ya wanna stay for dinner? Or for tonight? Movies or whatever on ESPN."

 

The suggestion was tempting. Last time he had sleepover was back in LA, surely he wanted to say yes, but he better calls his parents for permission. They wouldn't say no, Adam convinced himself, leaving a message at home should be enough.

 

"If ya got something to do, it's......"

 

"No." Even if he already was busy, Adam would decide to stay. "I'm free."

 

* * *

 

  
A table filled with great smelling foods was not the thing that Blake could imagine when he suggested cooking their own dinner. He wanted to show his gratitude for Adam's effort in the past two months, but it all went wrong and the younger teen eventually kicked him out of his own kitchen, asked him to set the table instead.

 

That was more than just a regular family dinner as Adam claimed. Although the dishes were common, gilled chicken tenders with mashed potato, corn cream soup, mac' and cheese, Blake found them fascinating.

 

"How did ya do that?"

 

"What?"

 

"All of these." Blake took another bite of green beans that Adam made him. He usually hated the vegetables, but when they were mixed with the cheese, he actually wanted more. "They are good. Really nice."

 

"I do the cooking at home," Adam's ears turned bright red, hoping Blake didn't notice, "Mostly."

 

Blake wished to say that it would be perfect if Adam cooks every time. He dropped the idea as he already owes him too much. His mother used to cook great meals too. When she was gone, nothing decent came out from that kitchen since then.

 

This was what a family dinner should taste like, not ordering pizza or chicken during Thanksgiving or heating frozen turkey from Kroger for Christmas.

 

* * *

 

 

"My coach told me, a college recruiter from University of Tennessee wants to see me." Blake said while he was switching through sports channels, "It's not confirmed yet, but very likely I am getting a football scholarship."

 

"That...... that's good to know." Universities. Adam got choices, and he hadn't decided yet. After a year and a half, he would be in either in east coast or up north for college.

 

Adam sighed, unlike Blake, he had no clear picture of what he wants in his life. He had enough thinking for today, and decided just to enjoy the moment sitting on the couch with Blake.

 

"Oh, Sharknado!" Blake finally dropped the remote.

 

* * *

 

 

Adam didn't get it, he couldn't understand Blake's taste in movie. Tornado and sharks, they don't match, the whole movie made no sense to him. The cold weather made thing even worse for him, he was wearing a thin t-shirt as sleepover was not in his schedule.

 

"Are ya cold?" Blake noticed Adam's hands rubbing during commercial break. He took off his hoodie before Adam could answer him. "Here."

 

"I don't need it." He rejected. The hoodie was oversized, besides Blake was wearing nothing but a tank-top at the moment.

 

"Just wear it," Blake insisted, "Ya need that more than I do, I'll get something during next break."

 

"Okay," He could feel Blake's warmth from the fabric, and also his distinct scent.

 

Blake was too lazy to leave the couch, they just leaned closer towards each other.

 

_"Coming up next, Sharknado 2."_

 

 _'Oh god, kill me.'_ Adam tried his best to stay awake, not wanted to leave Blake the impression that he wasn't enjoying the movie. His eyelids were feeling heavy, his vision got darker and darker at the same time.

 


	7. Chapter 7

“That’s the best part, he’ll die before he finishes his speech.”

 

Blake turned to Adam, after the scene where a shark broke through the roof. Yet he found the exhausted teen leaned on another side of couch, eyes closed and hooked the pillow loosely.

 

Words stuck in his throat, Blake carefully removed the pillow, lifted Adam up on his arms with great tenderness, slowly carried him toward his bedroom. A strange feeling stroke him again, like the way he watched Adam picking up his mess, he wanted things to stay this way, wanted to know would Adam stick around from now on.

 

The smaller teen murmured unconsciously, sleepy eyes looked up at Blake, his lips curled with satisfaction.

 

He dreamt for this before, lying stand in those strong arms, looking at that wide grin and dimples up close.

 

"I was…… I was just…… just getting ya to bed," The giant coughed and cracked out his words. Took his eyes off Adam, hurried to place him on his bed.

 

Adam flushed bright red the moment knowing it isn’t another fantasy he had before.

 

“The commercials’ almost over,” Blake turned off the light, turned aside as he felt that strange feeling growing the more he gazed at Adam.

 

“Goodnight, Blake.”

 

* * *

 

 

Blake found Adam oddly quiet driving him home, no sure he was tired or sleepy. "What?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"What's wrong? Did I do something?"

 

"No, it's nothing," Adam's tone was plain. "I wish school start earlier, there’s nothing to do." He omitted the major issue that he would miss the football player.

 

"Oh. I thought ya got books to read,"

 

True, Adam got himself a few novels from library nearby. He nodded reluctantly, turned at the side window.

 

"Ya can house sit my place," Blake wasn't serious, he couldn’t ask for more from Adam.

 

"I'm not your maid," Blake's causal tone triggered his nerves.

 

"Yea, I probably can't afford one anyway," He shrugged, stopped the track as they reached Adam' drive way.

 

"See you then," Adam walked toward his empty house.

 

"Hey," Blake stopped him, knowing he must had pissed Adam. "There's a match on first week after the break, will ya come see me? Not an official one, friendly match against Hillsboro."

 

Adam never actually watched Blake playing football before, though he always heard Blake talking about it.

 

"Of course I'll go," His earlier frustration vanished.

 

“Great, see ya when I’m back then.” Blake’s dimples were showing when Adam said yes.

 

The relieved smile of Blake surprised him, gave him the impression that his support meant something to the football player.  


* * *

 

 

_Game night_

 

By the time Adam got to the football field, half of the bleachers had been taken. Full of students wearing green, holding banners and getting green paint on their face. Adam now felt inadequate for school spirit and enthusiasm as the rest of his schoolmates.

 

He tried to find a decent spot that he could have a good view, but not in crowded areas like front rows or middle section. Eventually he a decent spot at the edge of bleach, when their school team started entering the field, music played by marching band, accompanied with cheering team.

 

Adam stood and leaned forward the moment he spotted Blake. He could tell which one is Blake even without his mullet or name on his back. He was much bigger than the rest of his team, even though his teammates were already athletic and tall.

 

The giant lifted his forearm, waved at the bleachers. Blake spotted his little fellow far up at the top, Adam had seemed so excited about the match, but he knew for sure that Adam wasn’t a sport person.

 

Two hours later Adam leaned by Blake’s truck, waited patiently. Almost everyone was gone, he wondered what take Blake so long. The game was entertaining, their school won with wide score difference. He now understood Blake's role, as an offensive guard and linebacker, the giant broke through opposite defense line like a wrecking ball, then tackled the ball carrier and quarterback.

 

Adam didn’t complain when he saw Blake coming close with knotted brows.

 

There were agents from colleges, but they were not coming for him. Frustrated Blake, knowing two of his teammate already sealed their deals with colleges.

 

Wasn’t I good enough? Blake questioned himself, it felt even more bitter after his coach told his one of his desired colleges stopped looking for defense players.

 

_Blake. Blake._

 

“ **Blake!** ”

 

“What?” Adam’s calling broke his thoughts.

 

“You missed the turn,” They were supposed get some take-and-go for dinner.

 

“Sorry, can ya cook instead?” Blake sighed in tiredness, noticed the worries in Adam’s eyes. “I’m okay. It’s just…… Barley and Jackson are getting scholarships from Vanderbilt.”

 

“You’ll get one,” Adam might not know much about football, but he knew how much effort Blake put in football, “You’re the best player tonight,”

 

“Ya think so?” His doubts faded as Adam said it with eyes of wonders, his heart felt settle and in the right place at that moment.

 

“Yes, I believe in you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back, finally. Apologize for disappearing for so long.


	8. Chapter 8

_Early May_

It had been a week since Adam last went over to Blake’s, he was about to take SAT in June. In fact, he no longer had to, the football player already accumulated enough scores to pass all his courses. He knew that they would still be friends, but not as close as they were in the past few months any more.

 

Adam rarely uses his locker, today was an exception. When he saw Blake in corridor with another unknown blondie. Opening the locker, pretending he was searching for books, he peeked through the holes.

 

That girl was touchy. ‘ _You don’t talk with your hands, keep them of his arms_.’ Adam continued to watch from distance, wasn’t sure why she seems so excited.

 

“Hey, are ya free tonight?” Blake came close when the girl left.

 

“Yes,”

 

“Great, my dad wants to invite ya over for dinner.”

 

“Oh,” It would be much better if the appreciation was from Blake instead of his father, but the dimples stole his attentions again.

 

“Great, I’ll pick ya up later.”

 

* * *

 

 

"Who's that girl? The one you were talking to back in corridor. I never saw her before." Adam tried to sound indifferent.

 

"Gabby? She's a senior."

 

 _And she is pretty._ The kind of girl Blake likes.

 

"She asked if I wanna be her prom date.”

 

Prom, Adam's heart twitched. Heard so much about prom, most important event for girls. Girls don’t randomly ask anyone to be their prom date, they pick the right guy, the one that would tell her how beauty she is when he asked for a slow dance. Clearly, Blake viewed prom much less serious.

 

“Are you going to rent a tux?”

 

“Nope, I’ll wear the grey suit in my closet.”

 

“But there are stains on the shirt,” Adam didn’t bother to mention the collar that turned pale yellow.

 

“No one gonna see it under my vest.”

 

* * *

 

 

_Two days before prom_

Adam stood outside Blake’s porch, holding a new shirt he brought. Pale blue shirt that matched fits better than the old one. He stitched an tiny 'A' inside the shirt pocket, it made him feel better even if Blake was dancing with that girl.

 

Blake should be home by now, there was no football practice on Thursday.

 

Richard answered the doorbell instead, thanked Adam for everything he did again.

 

“Is Blake here?”

 

“He’s out, running or in the gym. He should be back within an hour.” Gestured that Adam was welcomed to stay.

 

“Can you pass this to Blake? I need to get going.”

 

Adam regretted the moment he stepped out of Blake’s home, it was a bad idea to pass the gift to Blake’s dad, Richard would feel weird about it, he should have dropped the shirt in his room directly.

 

* * *

 

 

_Day after prom_

 

Burying himself with books and test papers, Adam tried his very best to keep Blake off his mind. Why hasn’t he come by or call? Were his feelings for Blake too obvious? Would Blake fall in love with that girl in prom? The longer he had not heard from Blake, the more unsettle his heart was.

 

“Adam!”

 

Adam looked out at the window as he heard his name in familiar southern accent. Blake got off his truck, waved at him under purple fading sunset,

 

“Ya can’t stay home all day. My dad is in Atlanta.”

 

 

"How was prom?" Adam asked the sweaty football player who just finished workout session.

 

"Nothing special, same as last year. Same place, same food.”

 

Adam’s eye widened when he heard the understatement. He shouldn’t feel surprise, the football player is tall, handsome, and has a simple charm after all.

 

“Does the shirt fit?”

 

“Yeah, the sleeves fit better than my old one. Adam……” Blake paused as he lost his words, there was something he has to tell Adam, but not here.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SAT is a public exam in USA.


	9. Chapter 9

 

Running his sore body under cold water, Blake questioned himself if he was making the right choice, he would find out soon.

 

He stepped out from his shower, realized his clothes were still in his gym bag, briefly swiped his body and tied the towel around his waist.

 

Adam was still on the couch, eyed the naked hunk with unease, cheeks flushed red once he regained consciousness. His brain told him not to watch, but his body surrendered to his temptation. He loves Blake for who he is, simple and straight forward, a man who would do anything to pursuit his football dream. The bulging biceps and board chests deepened his obsession over Blake.

 

“Adam,” Blake took out a key instead of his cloth from the bag, his heart raced faster than he was on the football field, gestured Adam to take the spare key.

 

He copied his key earlier today. While he was at the prom, seeing couples kissing, dancing with a hot girl, all he could think of was Adam. He pictured Adam leaning close onto him, their bodies tangled slowly with romantic music, he would carry Adam back home in bridal style.

 

"C'mon, I knew ya like tidying up, beside ya can prepare dinner when I have practice." Blake hoped to get Adam to keep it with any excuses, never realized it was that difficult to tell Adam how much he wanted him.

 

"But……" Adam shook his head, he didn’t want to be Blake’s housekeeper, even if it provided him reasons to stick around.

 

Blake sighed, placed the key on coffee table, sat beside Adam, braced his courage. “I want ya to have it, as my girlfri ...... I mean be mine."

 

Adam muted himself before asking for reasons, vision became blur as his eyes soaked with tears, nose moistened, and start sobbing realizing their feelings were mutual. His tears were wiped when Blake grabbed his cheeks, his breath was held as Blake’s lips connected with his own.

 

Blake could tell this was Adam's first kiss, palms shifted to his back, wrapped tight around Adam to pulled him closer. His hunger grew stronger, as he wanted more than sweeping tongues together. His sanity was on edge to vanished, but the hot shaky breath in Adam stopped him from continuing.

 

"I'll be yar man, I promise," He lips pressed softly onto Adam's forehead, lifted him up in one smooth motion, approached his bedroom without feeling awkward this time.

 

"We don't have to, I can wait till ya’re ready for this." The young hunk stopped outside his room, asked for his consent. Maybe it was too early for them, he didn’t want to force upon Adam.

 

“Please.” Adam buried his blushed face on Blake’s chest, “Take me.”

 

On that early summer night, Adam gave his first time to Blake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch.8 and 9 will have slight modification later, but the content will be same, it's just because my writing got a little rusty. At the same time, I really wanted to post the chapters sooner.


	10. Chapter 10

He watched Blake leaving the room, the football hunk said he needs a water break.

 

Adam’s fingers rooted deep into the blanket, held his tears till Blake's footsteps sounded distance.

 

It was his first time, maybe not for Blake, but this was their first time together, it was supposed to be dreamy and defining moment for them. Blake's presence inside his body inflected unbearable pain that spread quick across his body, made every single piece of his flesh twisted, desperate screaming echoed in their room instead of pleasant moaning.

 

Blake had to pull out shortly after a first few thrusts.

 

Adam couldn't help to fear if Blake would be annoyed or disappointed at him.

 

"What," The football player returned, hurried to bedside as he saw Adam sobbing. "It still hurts that bad? I'm so sorry."

 

"No," Adam shook his head, cried harder when Blake wrapped his arms around him. "I ruined it."

 

"It's alright," Blake didn't underestimated the tightness inside Adam comparing with previous experience with those of cheerios'. He thought sex was the same regardless the fact that Adam is not a girl, clearly there was a difference.

 

"Ya didn't. I felt so good inside ya,"

 

"You do?"

 

"Yes," Adam's relief startled him. "And I wanted ya to feel the same." His thumb wiped away tear tracks on Adam's rosy cheeks, kissed him slowly, sucked the worries out of his little fellow.

 

"I'm starved, let's go to Cheesecake Factory or Logan’s."

 

* * *

 

 

_Mid summer_

 

The smell of peach filled their house, Adam could taste the sweetness in air. The pie in oven should be ready shortly before Blake returns from running.

 

Adam gazed at the oven, then shifted back to the romance novel written by Nicholas Sparks. He used to read only adventure or sci-fi novels, but the romance section in library caught his attention recently.

 

It'd been a month since that night, Adam spent more time at Blake's, sometime stayed overnight. His parents were glad to see Adam acting more like his age, cheerful and outgoing, little did they know that Blake was more than just a friend.

 

"Ya're spoiling him rotten," Richard yawned, came to living room with sleepy eyes.

 

"Good morning, Richard." Adam sat straight instantly, cracked his words in fragments.

 

Blake's dad caught them in bed a week ago. His reaction was surprisingly calm and accepting.

_"Oh…… I brought jet pizza, ya two want some?"_  
"Well, I'll knock next time."  
"Don't forget protection,"

 

Adam got tensed and nervous facing Richard since then, felt like facing his father-in-law instead.

 

He urged himself to please Richard. "Do you want coffee? Bacon and eggs?"

 

"Nahh," His dad passed the offer, shot Adam a smile of recognition, sat beside him, switched on television for ESPN. "But pie sounds great."

 

* * *

 

 

Blake tossed his key aside, hugged Adam from his back in kitchen.

 

"Hey, babe." His lips pressed on Adam's smooth cheek, a hand reached for a slice of pie.

 

"No," Adam frowned, slapped his hand away. "After you take shower,"

 

"Fine," Blake turned away, found his dad smirking on couch. He didn't worry much about how his father would react to him and Adam, he knew his dad, they only got each other after his mother passed away. Yet, he expected more from his old man, at least a serious father-son talk. This was his first relationship after all, not to mention a discrete one with a boy.

 

"Hey, dad."

 

"Go wash yourself, ya stink." Richard mocked playfully, leaned back, made himself more comfortable.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hut!" Quarterback scolded.

 

Blake charged forward at full force, unleashed one last energy reserved inside him. His body went lower as he pinned opposing defense player down on the ground.

 

His teammates broke through the gap Blake created, the giant got up and guarded the receiver till they scored a touchdown to end the game with close margin.

 

"You did great," His coach came forward.

 

"Thanks, coach."

 

"Keep up the good work, you should be able to get the scholarship from Vandy or Vols."  
(Football teams of Vanderbilt College in Nashville and University of Tennessee)

 

"Vols? I thought they are full."

 

His coach sighed, seemed unease when he spoke again. "Well, they said the 'full back' from Knoxville has some sort of personal issues."

 

"Oh……"

 

"He has true talents, such a shame he sleeps with guys."

 

A shivering sense stroke Blake from within, leaving him pale and breathless. Heartbeat skipped as a hollow feeling quickly expanded, gravity dragged like free falling from high.

 

"Lucky for us,"

 

"Whao…… why?" Blake's pitch sounded strange, coughed unnaturally.

 

"You got more opportunities, besides he quits playing, one easier competitor in our league." His coach hesitated. "Not sure it was his decision or not."

 

_He quits playing. He quits. **Quit.**_

 

Blake realized his future was hanging on cliff, one single mistake is good enough to destroy everything he built and sacrificed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prequel of Obtuse Angle, a detail (modified) version of story about Adam and Blake before they reunited years afterwards.


End file.
